


Slumber

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [33]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many thoughts race through his mind during his slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber

_x-X-x_

"Wait!" He ran after her. "Winry!"

Those work boots stopped in their tracks and turned around. "What?" she asked, a bit concerned. "Did I forget something?"

"No, but I… I just, wanted to-to tell you…uh…" Her questioning blue gaze made him feel more anxious and fearful. His mind went blank immediately. "I… Goddammit!" he cried out, pulling his golden bangs in frustration. "I _knew_ this was gonna happen! I _knew_ I couldn't do it!" He let out an aggravated breath. "What the _hell_ was I thinking," he uttered, turning on his heel. "Sorry."

x-X-x

"Dammit…" he mumbled, causing curious crimson eyes to look up at him.

_x-X-x_

"Um, Ed? Ed!" He continued to vent silently as he walked away, ignoring her presence. _"Edward!"_

"What?"

She huffed and followed before exclaming, "Calm down!" She placed a hand on his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense under her hands. "If you keep yelling, not only will you get a wrench to the head, but you'll also get no where," she said with a stern finger.

He gulped and quieted down in response, after all, the last thing he wanted was for her to pull out that wrench of hers, "O-okay." His automail whined at his tightly clenched fist as he took a deep, shaky breath. "Winry."

She met his eyes at the sound of her name, hoping to finally learn what had Edward so antsy.

The flush spread from his neck to his entire face with each step that brought him closer to her. He stopped when he'd cornered her—their faces a few inches away, surprising her a bit. "Be with me."

"What…?" she barely whispered, raising her eyebrows as the true meaning of his words sowly hit her.

He cleared his throat. "Be with me, Winry. Please." He contemplated his next move, placing a nervous peck on her cheek to make sure she knew what he meant.

A rosy tint made its way to her face courtesy of his action, but when she met his burning pair of eyes like the sun, everything was more than clear. Answers weren't necessary.

And Winry pulled him in for a small kiss, capturing his innocent lips in hers.

x-X-x

"Winry," he whispered softly as a gentle smile graced his lips.

Alphonse could only wonder why.

_x-X-x_

She left him with a blissful, glazed look and a thirst for more contact. He observed her carefully; her rosy cheeks, her smile, along with those playful eyes of hers were a few of the things that made her irresistible to him.

Giving into temptation, he lifted her chin up with warm flesh fingers and delivered a gentle kiss to her lips.

x-X-x

Alphonse's giggle echoed quietly through his armor once he saw the goofy grin plastered on his older brother's face. He almost wished he could take a picture. Of course, it wasn't necessary—he was a witness.

And in time, his brother wouldn't hear the end of this.

_x-X-x_

He then took her into his arms, holding her close.

She looked up at him, caressing his face before giving him a heartwarming smile that made his breath catch in his throat. "I've waited a long time for this, Ed."

"Yeah, me too." He brought his flesh hand up to pat her head softly before running his fingers through her wheat blonde locks. "Sorry it took me so long to figure out," he said, eyeing her lips again.

"It's alright. What's important is that you did," she grinned, with a light tap of her finger on his chest.

"I guess so," he replied with a genuine smile of his own as he leaned in once more.

x-X-x

The sun peeked through the dark curtains, signaling it was time to awaken. Alphonse decided to not interrupt his brother's slumber—he seemed to be very happy at the moment, all the pain from past nights completely forgotten. 

With a resonating sigh the armored boy stood and covered his brother in the warm sheets again, doing his best to make him comfortable without waking him. At the sight of the exposed stomach, Alphonse couldn't help the invisble smile or the happier memories that came with it.

He knew happiness was one thing Edward needed more of, and if a simple dream gave him that happiness, then Alphonse would let him keep dreaming for as long as it lasted.


End file.
